The Worldly Alliance
by Laxus's GF
Summary: Secret sisters, 2p! Friends, new people what?


"Okay listen dudes, my buddy toni found a news article about some new countries who were founded, I heard they are a strong group of dudes!" America yelled. He was currently sitting in the countries annual world meeting, the other countries looked at him skeptically wondering just what he was planning.

"What doz zis 'ave to do wit anything?" France asked leaning back in his chair.

"Well dudes they are like almost here!" America yelled. England spit out his tea onto France who fell out of his chair and hit Germany and sent his chair rolling over China's foot which caused him to jump and bump into America, that led to America tripping over Japan's foot and landed on Italy who in the process of getting America off of him, was elbowed in the face by England, causing the poor country to run out of the room crying. When he ran out of the room he bumped into a girl, both fell to the ground with the force of the crash.

"Ow-a!" Italy said running his hand over his head.

"Excuse me but could you move your person off my body please?" The girl asked. Italy looked down and saw he was sitting on his little sister.

"Hi-a Czech why-a are you here-a?" Italy asked hugging the living daylights out of the girl.

"Big brother Italy? I've missed you so much!" Czech replied hugging the man back. A few feet away a little chibi boy ran up and kicked Italy before running behind another lady's leg. Italy only feeling a slight tap looked over at the boy.

"Don't touch her bastard!" The little boy yelled from the safety of the other woman.

"Oman! Apologize to Czech's older brother now!" The woman said looking down at the little boy.

"Sorry" he mumbled before tugging on the woman's boot and requesting to be held. The woman sighed before picking him up.

"He's a little wound up today isn't he Zambia?" A different woman, holding a different chibi boy, asked.

"Just a little. It's his first time around people who aren't us, Kazakstan. Mongolia seems to be handling this better then him." The girl classified as Zambia said.

"That, and I've been holding him the entire time." Kazakstan said laughing.

"Woah! Czech your friends-a are bella ragazzas!" Italy exclaimed causing the two girls to look at him confused.

"Czech what did he call us?" Zambia asked adjusting the small boy in her arms. Before she could answer Italy grabbed her wrist and Kazakstan's wrist and dragged them into the conference room leaving Zambia in the hall.

"Hey-a look who I found!" Italy yelled busting into the conference room. Everyone turned to look at Italy but were soon captivated by the girls. Czech had brown shoulder length hair with a small curl hanging loosely in her face, electric blue eyes with a golden color around the pupil and a midnight blue around the iris and was wearing a midnight blue and green pladd sweater with a grey skirt and grey convers. Kazakstan had long curly white hair with silver-blue eyes and was wearing pale green skinny jeans, an off shoulder midnight blue sweater with a light green tank top underneath and wore whir gloves, a midnight blue trench coat with a light green scarf, and cakf high mid night blue boots. The countries stared in awe, well all except Romano and Russia.

"So my little sunflower has come home da?" Russia asked smiling his normal smile. Kazakstan stood in utter terror, she was shy and was just pulled into a room full of strangers and of course her father.

"D-da" she whispered before turning and walking back out into the hall, only to be dragged back in by Zambia and a different girl. Zambia had long brown hair done up in a messy bun with dark blue eyes screaming playfulness, she wore a black one shoulder long sleeved shirt , dark purple short shorts and knee-high black boots. Meanwhile the other girl had curly blond hair pulled back into a pony tail by a red bow with deep forest green eyes, and Has brown leather pants and boots, with gloves that go all the way up her arms with folded red part on the ended each glove, she wore a dark blue sleeve-less dress with yellow out lining along all the edges, and there are yellow pockets on it by her hips , around her waist there blue bow with the same yellow egging. The men in the room watched the girls, noticing the little chibi boys they had with them. It was completely silent until Italy broke the silence.

"Oh there's-a another bella ragazza!" He exclaimed hugging new girl.

"Italy let go of her!" Czech said pulling at the older man. He complied and noticed Oman glaring at him.

"Why does-a he keep glaring at-a me!" Italy said pouting. The other countries chuckled at this.

"He doesn't exactly like new people." Zambia said.

"Um, why don't we introduce ourselves, I'm Zambia and this here is Oman, he's a a little grumpy today." Zambia said.

"I'm Czech Republic, Mali used to be my underling until he grew up, couldn't come with us today." Czech said with a smile.

"I-I'm Kaz-zakstan and this I-is Mongolia, he's m-my underling" Kazakstan said quickly. Lastly, the mystery girl spoke.

"Hello, I'm Andorra it's nice to meet you all!" She said. Then all hell broke lose.

"What ze el are you doing 'ere!" France exclaimed, pushing Zambia out the door.

"France! I'm supposed to be here! I was invited by America!" Zambia exclaimed planting her feet on the ground to stop her older brother from pushing her out.

"No you need to go 'ome your country Iz under attack!" France yelled pushing harder.

"No it's not! I just won the war in my country! Kaza! Cee! Help me!" Zambia exclaimed. Kazakhstan and Czech Republic ran up and grabbed Zambia from France.

"Sheesh it's nice to see you too brother dearest!" Zambia said.

"C'mon Zam! Be nice to the poor guy." Kazakhstan said poking Zambia.

"Wait did you say brother?" England interrupted.

"Yeah she did!" Czech replied.

"Frog you have some explaining to do." England growled.

"I 'ave noting to explain to you black sheep of Europe!" France said.

"Am I missing something?" Zambia asked. France looked at you and then quickly to England.

"No!" France said firmly.

"Yes you see here love the frog kept you a secret from all of us." England explained. Zambia just looked more confused.

"What is he talking about France?" She asked. France gave her a guilty look.

"I probably should 'ave told you sooner but 'e is one of your many brothers." France said. Zambia gave him a bewildered look.

"You told me Spain was the only brother you had! You lied to me!" Zambia exclaimed.

"No way dude! I have a younger sister!" America said happily. He ran up and hugged Zambia, who was still holding Oman, his arm happened to land just next to Oman's mouth. Oman smirked and bit his arm hard causing the hyper American to stumble backwards.

"Hey little dude why'd you bite me?!" America exclaimed.

"Don't touch my sister you ass!" Oman yelled, gaining the attention of Zambia who was still glaring at France.

"Oman! You don bite people apologize to America now!" Zambia said.

"Sorry America." Oman said snuggling into his older sisters arms.

"But don't touch she's mine." Oman said glaring at everyone except Spain and Prussia.

"Awe he reminds me of a more mellow Romano!" Spain exclaimed. Romano stared at him like he was crazy.

"Shut up-a you tomato bastardo!" Romano yelled.

"Ciao fratello." Czech said smiling at Romano.

"Idiot-a ragazza why didn't you come-a back sooner!" Romano said angrily. Czech laughed.

"Okay so why did you want us to come to this meeting?" Andorra asked fidgeting slightly.

"Yeah I was telling these dudes before you guys showed up that I wanted you dudes to join us in the W8 what'd ya say?!" America yelled. Zambia looked skeptically at him before looking twords the girls who arrived with her.

"I don't know, I heard that a lot of fights happen here and Im not much of a fighter." Zambia said, she backed away from the group slightly.

"I'll join! Then I'll get to see my fratellos' all of the time!" Czech said smiling.

"U-um I don't know you all t-that well so I'm with Zambia o-on this one." Kazakstan said moving back slightly as well. Andorra turned to the girls who backed away.

"C'mon it could be fun! We'd get to make new alliances and make new friends!" She exclaimed. Zambia sighed

"I'll give it a shot" she said and was hit by Oman, causing her to sigh again.

"Oman, stop hitting people! its not nice!" she said sternly to him

"Sorry, you are just to worried about me at times..." he replied with a little sigh

"Hey, did I miss anything? I didn't think I could come today," a male voice says behind Czech, Italy screams in terror.

"Mali! I'm so glad you could make it! I thought that you had to build something for a pet shelter though? why are you not there?!" Czech says both happy and worried that he's skipping out on his duties.

"Relax... I got It done yesterday," he replies with ease..

Czech gestures to the boy who just walks in, he was dressed in work pants and tan work boots and a faded but stylish t-shirt, he was also full of sawdust.

"You don't look like you got it done yesterday! I bet you rushed so that you could make sure nobody would touch me!" Czech said frustrated.

Zambia spoke up,

"Dude chill out, he wanted to make sure his beloved sister was okay. In fact I would give him a huge hug if I were you because he cares about you," she spoke calmly and gave her a huge smile.

"Czech, who-a the hell is this-a bastard? Why-a does he care about you-a?" Romano spoke up clearly irritated and was frustrated about not being able to talk to his sister

meanwhile when everybody was focused on them, Russia took the liberty to go up to Kazakhstan.

"I've missed you my sunflower, how have you been?"

"I-I've been good father, where is aunty Belarus, I don't want to see her, she scares me," she said with a shiver running through her body as she thought of the horror herself.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! WE HAVE A WORLD MEETING TO FINISH! I DONT CARE IF THEY'RE NEW OR IF THY'RE OLD FAMILY! GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW! An angry Germany shouted, surprisingly *coughcough*not*coughcough*, waking up Greece. Zambia flinched before hurriedly taking a seat between France and England. Kazakstan sat next to her ad who continued smiling his childish smile while thinking 'if anyone touches my little girl I will personally kill them'. Mya sat between Romano and Mali who seemed to be having a glaring contest. Andorra sat on the other side of France and hummed quietly to herself.

lets just say that the meeting had a lot of yelling for the rest of the time, making it extremely complicated to talk to the newly found relatives.

After the meeting Zambia was shaking really bad and was refusing to talk to anyone. Czech, Kazakstan, Andorra, Mali, Mongolia, and Oman knew that she was terrified of loud noises like thunder and yelling. Yes, she was afraid of yelling and Germany did a whole lot if that causing the poor girl to be a trembling, whimpering mess.

"Mama lets go home now okay?" Oman said to Zambia who just stayed sitting in her seat.

"Oh, um, yeah let's go home." Zambia said standing up quickly and exiting the room with Oman in her arms. She entered the hall way and started quickly walking twords the exit when she heard a voice call out

"Hey doll face!" She flinched before walking faster. She pushed her way out of the exit when she saw an extremely familiar face. It was familiar because it was her own, without the bright pink eyes and a choice of a bright pink tank top, black short shorts and knee high converse, you wouldn't have seen the difference.

"Hey bitch where've ya been!" The girl asked.

"Hello Sophia." Zambia said with a smile.

"I've been lookin all ova the place for you and all I could find was your lamo friends!" Sophia exclaimed loudly.

"Sophia, you know I hate yelling." Zambia said flinching again.

"I know but it's fun to mess with yo-" she was interrupted by the opening of the exit Zambia had came out of.

"There you are doll face" the voice said again, wrapping its arm around Zambia's waist.

"You know what? I wanna touch all the bases and score a home run with you." The man said swinging his bloody bat around.

"YO ASS HAT LAY OFF MY FRIEND BEFORE I BEAT YOUR RAPIST ASS AND FEED IT TO MY KAMOTO DRAGON!" Sophia yelled. Zambia flinched and then glared at Sophia, completely forgetting that she was being hit on. She marched up to Sophia and pulled her ear.

"DONT CURSE IN FRONT OF OMAN GOT THAT?!" Zambia yelled into the ear. Sophia grumbled and whimpered.

"Okay okay I give I give!" And with that Zambia released the ear.

"Woah kitty cat gots some claws." The man said.

"And you!" She said marching up to him.

"If you ever EVER touch me again without my permission or I WILL help her beat your stubborn ass!" She said grabbing him by the collar. She pushed him away with her free hand.

"Bye Sophie I'm heading to the hotel room with Czech, Kaza, and Mali." She said walking away. Sophia turned completely red.

"DONT CALL ME SOPHIE MY NAME IS SOPHIA!" Sophia yelled making Zambia laugh.

"I'm just teasing. Bye" Zambia turned the corner and ran to meet up with the other girls.

~2p time~

Sophie glared at the retreating girl.

"What the hell is your guys's problem?!" The guy yelled from the ground.

"Well you did touch her. She doesn't like being touched. Sometimes it's hard being her 2p." Sophia sighed. The man's head shot up.

"That bitch was a country?!" The man yelled.

"Listen here only I am allowed to call her a bitch, so lay off!" Sophia said. Suddenly a man with light pink hair and neon blue eyes came out of no where holding a jar.

"Listen you potty mouths, you don't use that language 25 cents in the swear jar right now." He said holding out the jar.

"I don't have time for this!" Sophia said throwing a quarter into the jar before walking into the meeting hall.

"So that vegan ass caught up to you?" A blond man asked. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, an he had black sunglasses on.

"No shit Sherlock." Sophia said sitting down in a chair. She pulled out her phone and texted the other countries in her alliance.

"YOUR A 2P?!" The red head from earlier yelled.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT DIP SHIT!"

"25 cents" the pink haired guy sang. Sophia grumbled before throwing the guy another quarter.

"Hey! Sophia! What the hell are you doin here!" A female yelled.

"Sup Clarissa!" Sophia said with a grin. Clarissa grinned.

"How's are bitches doin?!" She yelled.

"They're doin fine, Zam, Kaz, Czech and Mal all went to the meeting before us." Sophie said.

"They were late weren't they?!" Clarissa said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Why don't you ask-" she was interrupted by a very angry red head being thrown into her.

"WHAT THE HELL GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OFF ME!" Sophia yelled throwing the guy off of her.

"50 cents-" the pink haired guy sang again.

"I'm gonna be broke by the end of this meeting." Sophia grumbled as she threw 2 quarters at the guy. Meanwhile the blond haired man from earlier was laughing hard on the floor. Soon a blond man with a cigarette in his mouth walked in. Sophia and the man made eye contact and they both froze. He made a noise then walked to his seat.

"Beat his ass" the man said. Sophia smirked.

"Like I needed permission." She retorted. She stood up but was quickly tackled by another girl.

"Rose off me now!" Sophia said trying to break the girls death grip.

"No I haven't seen you in forever!" The girl cried.

"WE JUST SAW EACH OTHER AT THE HOTEL NOW GET OFF!" Sophia yelled.

"Rose off of her now." Clarissa said picking rose up by her collar.

"But why?" Rose whined.

"We are starting this meeting now-a!" And angry Italian said. The girls flinched.

"New ragazzas introduce your selves now!" He yelled.

"I'm Rose!" Rose said cheerfully.

"I'm Sophia not Sophie not Sofe just Sophia any other names will result with-" Sophia's mouth was covered by rose.

"I'm Clarissa don't listen to Sophia you can call her Sophie and she won't do anything right Sofe?" Clarissa asked. Suddenly a dart went flying past Clarissa's face.

"HOW'D YOU USE YOR DARTS YOUR MOUTH WAS COVERED." Clarissa yelled.

"Easy Rose let go, bitch don't call me that!" Sophia said smiling.

"Fine fine whatever." Clarissa grumbled.

"Holy shit there's a hole in the wall!" The red head exclaimed. Sophia pouted.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH YOUR ACID DART!" Clarissa yelled.

"Daaaamn I meant to shoot my poison dart!" Sophia whined.

"Silly Sophie you know that killing people slowly with your bare hands is way better then killing people with poison or acid!" Rose said smiling crazily.

"That's enough girls now shut up!" Clarissa said glaring at them making them stop.

"Now we introduced ourselves its your turn." Clarissa concluded. The Italian groaned.

"I am 2p Italy call me Luciano." He said sharpening his knife. The blond who was laughing smirked.

"2p Canada, call me Matt. If any of you want to take a ride be my guest." He said. The girls turned to look at each other before thinking 'douche'.

"I'm 2p America, call me Al doll faces." The perverted red head said. The pink headed boy who kept collecting money from everyone looked up and smiled.

"I'm Oliver, I'm the personification of 2p England. Want a cupcake?" He asked. Al shook his head no and Sophia smiled.

"Yes, I would love one. But what poisons are in them?" She asked.

"Just some nightshade and one or two drops of python venom." He said.

"I've never tried that combination! I'll have to go home and make some more darts." Sophia said.

"You work with poisons too?!" Oliver asked.

"Of course! And if I run out of poison I have this little guy to help me." Sophia said moving her hair aside to show a little frog.

"Is that a poison dart frog? It's beautiful!" Oliver said.

"Sophie we told you to leave it at home." Rose said.

"Excuse me she is not an it she is a she! And don't call me that!" Sophia exclaimed.

"You vegan?" Al asked. Sophia gave him a disgusted look.

"Do I look vegan? No because I'm not." Sophia said. Matt stared at her

"What's your thoughts on poachers?" He asked.

"Hate them. I run around an kill them then feed them to kell, my kamoto dragon." Sophia said.

"Enough! I'm going to see your mouth shut if you don't shut up!" Clarissa yelled.

"Damn girl calm down I'll stop." Sophia said. A blond man wearing fabulous clothes an shades came into the room.

"Beautiful Ragazzas! I would hug you except this shirt it brand new and wrinkle free" he said.

"Nice clothes." Sophia said with a smirk.

"NO WAY YOUR A FASHONISTA TOO?" The blond man yelled tackling Sophia.

"Not again!" Sophia yelled as she hit the floor.

"Flavio! How have you been?" Rose smiled and said.

"My little bambina came home!" He said jumping off of Sophia and hugging Rose.

Sophia just laid on the ground.

"Get up" the blond guy who was smoking said.

"No if I get up I'm going to be tackled or knocked down again so I am not moving." Sophia said. The guy stepped of her stomach.

"Now" he said pushing his foot deeper into her stomach.

"Fine! Get your foot off or else I'll have a foot mark on my shirt!" She yelled pushing his foot away and standing up.

"Good" he said before sitting back down.

"Who the hell is that and what is he to you." Clarissa demanded. Sophia laughed.

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you don't have secrets." Sophia said grabbing a chair and sitting in it.

"That's Francios he's 2p France! And she's his daughter!" Oliver exclaimed. Matt spit out the water he was drinking.

"I have a sister?!" Matt yelled. Sophia's eyes widened.

"Your my brother?!" Sophia yelled. Francios groaned.

"How did this happen?!" Both Matt and Sophia yelled at the same time.

"Well at least your not him" Sophia said pointing to Al. Al glared,

"What did I do to you?!" He yelled.

"You proved you were a horny bastard." Sophia said with a smile. Matt started laughing at that.

"Woah who are ze fraus?" A German accent asked.

"I know y'all were waiting for me well the wait is over!"


End file.
